Thanks Jasper
by bupperfly
Summary: Bells asks Jasper to help her with a little problem....lemon


"Jasper?" I asked. I wasn't quite sure how to go about this, considering my fiancé was probably listening to his thoughts. It was all for my safety, of course, but it was still inconvenient. At least he couldn't read my mind.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked back.

"Before I talk to you, I need you to block your thoughts from Edward, in case he's listening,"

"Okay," he was a bit confused, but I knew he was thinking of something annoying and trivial to bore Edward so he wouldn't listen in.

"I need you to help me. With Edward and our, um, sex life, or rather, lack there-of."

"You mean you want me to turn him on so bad that he can't resist anymore?" I had never heard him be so blunt before.

"Well, um yes. You guys just went hunting, and I'm spending the night, so if you could start as soon as possible…" I trailed off. I knew he didn't need any further explanation.

"I thought Edward wanted to," it was understandable that he was confused.

"Well, yes and no. he said if I didn't want to wait anymore, we could try, but I'm afraid that he's going to change his mind."

"You have nothing to worry about, but if it'll help, I'll do it, but you have to do your part, too. He'd get suspicious if he just…."

"I know. Besides I want to have my fun too." I blushed madly at my confession. "I better get back to him now or he'll go into the bathroom looking for me. Can you start right away?"

"Yes, I think I can. I'll just need a few moments to…prepare,"

"Thank you so much Jasper," I slid quietly out of his and Alice's room and walked up the stairs to Edward's room, where he was waiting for me to come back from my "bathroom break."

"What took you so long?" he joked as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Sorry," I said, blushing again as I snuggled close to him.

"What's a few minutes when you have an eternity to be with the one you love?" I blushed six shades darker when he said that.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love?"

"I changed my mind." he didn't say anything. He pulled me away from him and crushed my lips with his. If I'd have known it would be this easy, I'd have asked for Jasper's help the first time. He used his vampire speed to remove my shirt and his, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. His hands slid up my torso and gently behind my back. I arched slightly to allow him to unclasp my bra. He slid the straps down my arms at an agonizingly slow pace.

When my bra joined our shirts on the floor, he allowed me to breathe by moving his lips down my jaw. I gasped when they lightly skimmed my breastbone, but the real surprise came when he started kissing down my body, over the soft skin of my nipples, my flat stomach.

When he reached the waistband of my jeans, he looked up at me as he slowly slid his hands up my legs and over my hips. He unbuttoned my jeans, ands slid down the zipper. His cold hands slid under the thin denim. I lifted my hips so he could pull off the jeans. When they were finally out of the way, he took a sharp, unnecessary breath.

"You don't wear underwear?" he asked when I was fully revealed to him.

"Not today," I laughed. Before I knew it, his entire, stone cold body was pressed against mine. "Patience, Edward," I teased him. I moved his hands down his chest, over his stomach before finally reaching my destination. As I grasped his large member, he moaned. I started to move my hands slowly up and down, squeezing slightly in some places. "God, Bella," he said before removing my hands. He kissed my slowly before whispering in my ear, "Are you sure you want this now, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. More than anything you can imagine,"

"And you'll tell me if I hurt you?"

"If you hurt me more than it would normally hurt," I corrected him.

I spread my legs as he placed himself at my entrance. He kissed me swiftly on the lips, deepening the kiss as he slowly slid into me. I cringed as the size of him stretched me to my limit, but the pain was soon replaced by extreme pleasure. _Thank you Jasper _I thought to myself. Of course Edward's kiss was doing a good job of distracting me too.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm amazing," I said, "But I think this would work better if you moved." at my word, he slid all but the tip of his impressive length out of me, and for a moment, I felt empty and incomplete. But then he slid back in, and our bodies meshed so perfectly it felt like heaven, and I knew we were meant for each other.

We continued this for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time. Edward increased his pace little by little, and soon, I was moving my hips up to meet every one of his thrusts. I was on the edge of my release. I was so close, and I could sense Edward was close, too. His lips, which were at my neck a few moments before, were at my ear. His cold breathe entered my ear as he whispered "I love you, Bella," his words threw me over the edge. I screamed his name as my inner walls spasmed and contracted around his throbbing member.

"Oh, god, Bella," I just barely heard the whisper as I felt him shoot his load into me. He kissed my forehead and held me tight for a few moments before rolling off of me. "I'm so glad you're mine forever," he whispered in my ear. "Sleep, now."

"I left my pajamas in the bathroom," I said as I slid out of bed. I wrapped myself in the sheet before heading downstairs.

After changing into my pajamas, I knocked on Jasper's door. "Come in," he answered my knock almost immediately. I opened the door and found him laying on his bed reading a book.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said quietly.

"For what? I went upstairs after you, but the waves of pleasure coming from the other side told me my services wouldn't be needed."

"So I did that by myself?" I asked, shocked.

"Edward helped. Plus, if I were doing anything, It would've been a lot faster," he laughed.

I blushed about ten shades of red as I slid out of his room. I ran smack dab into Edwards now clothed chest. I looked into his eyes, and reading the emotion there, we both burst out laughing.


End file.
